Obsession or Love?
by Tecna13
Summary: Inside Alois' head, you may find many mysteries. As a normal day goes on, he seems to have been thinking about a particular person over and over again.


Obsession or Love?

By Tecna13

The gentle breeze of the midnight air was catching onto me. As I stared out the window I thought of one individual that would soon be my own to control: Ciel Phantomhive. Through the years that I've been alive I wonder what it would be like to just kill him instead of feeding him to the demons, but his knight is in the way; other than that? I would have done it already.

Every morning I open my eyes to these ones that are framed behind a thin glass. They're none other than Claude, but I feel alone. I feel dread and I hate it. I dislike him and I want to slit his throat until he whimpers my name to stop, but in another way…I'm completely in love with him.

No, I'm not, right?

No. I just want him to love me back. I crave for that stupid emotion everybody almost has. Ciel has it from a lot of people in England even though I'll never admit it out loud. Me? I just don't have it since I have more enemies. I don't believe anybody has been in love with me since…him.

I wish he was still alive, but there's no going back with things like this. Reapers don't just give mercy to humans and give them back their life, but somehow just are glad when their job is finished. I dislike them and I wish they were all dead!

Mostly those stupid demonic people that I always will envy! Ciel's soul is like a diamond to a jewel thief and what am I? I'm just a simple fake ruby or something! I hate this and I wish Ciel Phantomhive was dead!

As the words echo through my brain, the door in front of me opens. Claude slowly moves his head and stares at me, almost as if wanting to do nothing with me. "Dinner's ready, your highness."

A few minutes passed and I stare down at the food. Hannah is standing on my right while Claude is at my right, but I can't keep them in focus for long. I can't even stare at my food for more than 2 seconds without it going into blur. I can't stop thinking about Ciel.

I shake my head slightly, staring down at the food that my body wants to consume, but my mind doesn't. I cannot stop thinking about that stupid idiot brat, but I think Claude noticed since he asked. "Is something wrong, your highness?"

Without saying a word, I smile up at him and close my eyes. "You should feed me." Without saying another word, I stare down at the food and notice a fork missing. Claude slowly turned my jaw and I cannot help, but blush with embarrassment. I can't help, but smirk at the contact though. He's a stupid fool that's always under my control and I cannot help, but feel the rush out of it.

As I stare into Claude's eyes, my eyes shift elsewhere. I can't help, but think if Ciel makes Sebastian feed him like this. I then stare down at the golden forks and knives. I've seen Sebastian use just regular ones, but I can't help but wonder why Ciel wants that.

After an hour or so, I finish dinner and go up to my room. I sigh and plop down on my bed, closing my eyes. I stare out at the window and wonder if Ciel has a comfortable bed like mine. I frown slightly, gripping the sheets. I quickly sit up and grab the nightstand and throw it on the ground. As the anger inside me boils more and more I can't help, but start kicking it.

"Gah!" I scream, the anger growing and growing more. I keep kicking it until gloved hands pull me away.

"Your highness…what are you doing?" Claude asks, staring at the mess I caused.

As I look at the mess, I can't help, but glare. I give a small sigh and shake my head slightly, rubbing my eyes. I smile up at Claude and shrug. "I think it's obvious, don't you?" I snarl back a remark, the anger not completely gone from my system.

Claude's eyes slowly turn from the mess towards me. He doesn't show much emotion to my dismay, but I let it go. He lets me go and starts cleaning the mess up by hand.

I watch him clean and slowly reach over, getting onto his back. I whisper into his ear rather seductively,"You should worry about that later."

He seems to tense up slightly and I can't help, but smile. This was the chance that I've been waiting for. I get closer, pressing my body up against him, licking his ear slightly. He frowns and pulls away from my grasp, staring at me, his eyes emotionless once again. "Your highness…" He starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"Dress me." I command, sitting on my bed. I smile and stare at him, slowly crossing my legs.

I can't help, but notice a slight movement on Claude's face and wonder if that's his annoyed face, but decide not to question it. As he kneels in front of me and forgets the mess behind him, he starts to work on my shoes.

"Your highness…" He begins, looking up at me. "There will be a ball at the Phantomhive's manor tonight. Are you sure you want to rest?"

I freeze. Every single cell in my body and even my blood stops just for one second. As my heart skips a beat and starts to beat again, I stare at Claude and smirk slightly. "If you insist, I believe we should go."

Claude adjusts his glasses and turns his gaze away. "As you wish, your highness."

He gets up and leaves and I stare at his back as he closes the door. I look down and notice that my shoes are right, but I have a devious plan. I can't stop my body as it slowly starts walking out the door and slamming the door behind me. I chuckle slightly at the crack that it made and skip down the hallway, to a certain room: Hannah's.

I knock quickly and open the door after being bored for more than a second. I smile at her. "You!" I scream, pointing right at her. As my smirk slowly turns into a frown, I glare and grab her by the hair, pushing her down onto the floor. She doesn't wince or whimper, but this action enrages me from earlier.

As the anger slowly rises in me I can't help, but start kicking her. "I hate this! I hate this!" She doesn't move or wince, and I keep kicking with all the rage from earlier. She slowly starts to curl in a fetal position, her body barely moving. "I hate thinking!" I scream, not wanting to let out another hint of who I'm thinking about. I hate thinking about the Phantomhive!

After what seems to be hours, I stop kicking and give a light sigh. I stare down at Hannah's body and notice there are a few blood stains here and there. I start to pant lightly, noticing that my body is worn out. I shake my head slightly, slowly hardening my eyes so they become true ice.

"Make me a dress into a beautiful girl that Ciel won't notice." I smile, leaning down and patting her head.

"Your highness, I could have done it if you had just asked." Claude's voice breaks through my ears as I look up at him. I grip my fists slightly. Was he actually defending Hannah? Did they have some type of love going on? Did he actually _fancy_ her?

I smile, almost wanting to grind my teeth and say nothing. "Hurry up." With that, I walk out of the room. I can hear Claude helping Hannah up and that adds more fuel to the fire. I can't believe he would help _her_ and love her and not love me!

Once I'm in my room, I stare with boredom out the window and can't help, but wonder what Ciel is doing. I wonder what type of outfit he would wear…would he wear the blue one or the red one? I shake my head slightly, smiling a bit to myself. I can picture him and me dancing, and then I slowly lead him up into the bedroom and seduce him. I shiver slightly, biting my bottom lip and licking my lips with my sealed tongue.

I start to chuckle slightly and hold my sides lightly as I can picture myself on him. He would probably just look up at me and glare and I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I would love to wipe that stupid glare off his face by just going inside and stretching him to the fullest. I start to chuckle more at the thought, staring out the window. I would make him moan my name just like I make Claude dress me up for the night.

A voice breaks my thoughts, though. "Your highness…" A voice trails off behind me and I simply frown. My thoughts were interrupted by this demon and I wish he didn't. Shaking my head slightly out of the thoughts, I look over to see him holding up a dress. I can't help, but smile once again as it looks like it would suit me.

"I believe this is a dress suited for you, your highness." He speaks, but I don't hear him at all.

I keep staring at the dress. It's long and light purple with small white ribbons here and there. I slowly go over and snatch it out of his hands, feeling the soft texture. I smile more as I can't help but notice there are small sparkles under it. "It's beautiful!" I scream enthusiastically.

Claude doesn't show much emotion, but a small twitch to both corner of his lips. He slowly closes the door behind him and leads me toward the bed, starting to dress me up with the beautiful purple and white dress.

After he's finished putting me in it, I look in the mirror and smile. I look rather dashing and I can't help but wonder if Ciel would fancy me in this. I twirl around, giggling slightly. "I love it."

Claude goes over and starts to adjust the fake hair in its place and I keep staring at the beautiful dress on my body.

"The carriage is ready." His voice breaks out, pulling away.

I stare at myself in the mirror one last time and follow, rather happy with it. I follow him toward the carriage and get inside first, rather happy.

Then, something hits me as the carriage starts to move after Claude entered and closed the door behind him. I notice that I wondered if Ciel would fancy me in this. I'm rather confused by the thought and wonder why I can't get him out of my bed. I look down toward the dress, wondering if he would like it or not.

I don't pay much attention to it, knowing that it would just be a trap for him, but as the ride gets longer and longer, I start to notice that I can't get him out of my mind. I want to just touch him and give small kisses and wipe that glare off his face to get him to smile at me just once. I shake my head slightly and smile at Claude. "When will we get there?"

"Very soon, I believe." He answers my question, looking out the window at the landscape. I simply start to swing my feet, rather happy about the ball. I would want to be the star of it all since I would want to wreck the Phantomhive's ball. I look out the window, noticing his manner turning bigger and bigger as we get closer.

There are already carriages there and I wonder who else is attending this. I wait until Claude moves to open the door and gets off. He extends his hand for me to follow and I smile and take it. I walk down the steps rather gracefully and stare up at the manor. So far, it had been bright with lights and I wonder where Ciel is. My heart starts to pound rather rapidly and I wonder why. I bite down on my lip and slowly lick my lips at just thinking about him being there.

Going up to the entrance, I notice that Sebastian is there. He stares at me and gives me a light smile. "Good evening." He says as I walk through with Claude.

I don't notice the tension between the two demons as I walk b, but I do notice that their eyes follow each other for a while. I wonder if they hate each other that much. I chuckle slightly and move away from Claude once inside. He doesn't seem to mind and goes to stand near a corner.

I move around, looking for Ciel. I can't help, but wonder where he is and if he's with his stupid fiancée. As the minutes go by, I spot him by the drinks. I smile slightly and go over and slowly cover his ears from behind.

He tenses up and I know that he's frowning. I chuckle slightly, amused by his actions and I get closer, starting to whisper into his ear,"Ciel…"

I see his face shift and I know he's frowning more. He quickly pushes me away and turns around, glaring right at me. I don't know why, but I feel a type of stab in my heart. I look down and notice that there's nothing there. I wonder what it was, but my attention quickly goes back on the young Phantomhive before me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his eye slowly going back to its emotionless view.

"I'm here to attend this ball of course." I smile, slowly grabbing his hands and going toward where everybody is dancing. I start to dance and I can see the shock throughout his face. I giggle slightly at the expression and get him closer toward my body. I slowly swing our bodies and I notice that he's looking around.

He slowly gets closer to me and starts to dance, a fake smile on his face. I push it aside and get closer, still dancing. He twirls me around and I smile inside, feeling my heart flutter throughout the whole dance.

Once the dance stops, I look at him. I can't help but want to lean over and kiss him, but I know that would be wrong and everybody here would shun me. I stare at him for a few seconds and smile a bit, then pull away. I wink slightly when I know that nobody's eyes are on us and move away. He seems to have his old frown back and even a glare towards me and I just chuckle.

I bump into someone and look up at Claude and smile slightly. "Yes?" I ask, tilting my head rather cutely to hide my devious side.

"We must go."

With that, the smile disappears. I frown slightly and stare back at him. "Why?"

Claude looked down, then over at nowhere in particular. "I believe we overstayed our welcome, your highness." He moved away and I watched him go. Then I look back at Ciel and notice Sebastian is standing right near.

I wonder if that's what Claude meant, but I don't hesitate and follow, saying goodbye to as many guests as possible. I want them to talk about me without me there.

Inside the carriage, I wonder why my heart feels all weird and fluttery. I look at Claude and smile slightly, poking him lightly. "Say, what are the symptoms of love?" I get closer, slowly putting a hand on his thigh.

He slowly grabs my hand and puts it aside and quickly adjusts his glasses. "I believe that the hear flutters, the heart races, and you think of them non-stop your highness. Why?" He asked, staring right at me.

I frown slightly and gulp a bit. That can't be it! I don't love Ciel Phantomhive!

I smile as if nothing were wrong and shrug. "I don't know." With that, I look out the window, thinking of the Earl.

My heart is racing rather quickly and that night, I have dreams about the Earl. Finally, sweet dreams and no nightmares.

Fin.


End file.
